


Dans les rêves [In Dreams]

by addicted_2_manga



Series: Modern Love: A MikuTsuru AU [2]
Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon Mikuni meets AU Misono, Canon meets AU, Gen, Mikuni has a nice dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 04:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20203828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addicted_2_manga/pseuds/addicted_2_manga
Summary: I was inspired to write this after my dear friend wrote a very silly and epic dialogue between canon Shizaya and her personal AU Shizaya. Rather than write canon MikuTsuru meeting my AU MikuTsuru, I thought it would be nice for Mikuni to have a reunion with a certain little grape-haired tsundere that he misses oh so very much.





	Dans les rêves [In Dreams]

Mikuni was reclined back against the rough bark of a tree- his rucksack at his side, with Abel perched lovingly on top, and Jeje coiled up comfortably in a sunny spot down by his Eve’s feet. The blond’s hands were loosely clasped in his lap and his fedora sat atop his head, tilted over his face to shield his lightly closed eyes. 

Just as the warmth of the sun and the faraway cheers and chants of children at play were lulling him to sleep, Mikuni picked out one distinct voice from the anonymous chatter that had him bolting upright with a shocked shiver. 

“Kuni-chan, what are you wearing? Are we playing cowboys? You haven’t played pretend with me in a long time. I’m so excited!”

Mikuni ripped the hat off his face and stared up in wide-eyed disbelief at the grape-haired little boy smiling down at him. “M-Mi-Misono?” Mikuni pushed himself off the tree and adjusted so that he knelt in front of his brother, at eye level. “What are you? How?” Mikuni reached out and tentatively squeezed Misono’s shoulder, as if testing the reality of the situation. “You’re only eight years old. That’s not right.”

“Well, you’re dreaming, of course.” Misono offered him an impish grin and threw out “Andouille!” teasingly. 

“I’m not a dummy, you brat!” Mikuni retorted, with an equally mischievous grin. Without a thought, Mikuni pulled Misono into his chest and gave the boy a hug overflowing with the years of suppressed love and affection Mikuni would never have been able to offer the Misono of his waking world. 

Misono hugged back eagerly, but with a confused giggle. “What’s the matter, Kuni-chan? You’re hugging me like we’ve not seen each other in years.” When Mikuni finally let go of him, Misono’s face fell as he noted the tears at the corners of his brother’s eyes. “Frère aîné… quel est le problème?” He sat down beside Mikuni in the shade of the tree, brows knit in concern. He noticed the black snake sunning itself without a care for their interaction. “...and… what’s Doubt Doubt doing here? Did you become his Eve?”

Wiping his eyes roughly with a pass of his arm across his face, Mikuni nodded. “I can’t believe this. You’re little again. You’re eight… right about the age I-” Mikuni stopped himself. Even if he were dreaming, he wouldn’t want a fictional Misono to hate him too. He tilted his gaze down to meet Misono’s, a bittersweet joy tearing his mind apart. He missed this Misono more than words could express.

"What, Mikuni? What did you do when I was eight? Why are you an Eve, and why are you acting like you never see me?” MIsono brought his legs up and hugged them to his chest, resting his chin atop his knees and giving Mikuni an encouraging, expectant look.

Mikuni broke eye contact and let out a long, shaky sigh. “When you were about this age,” he began as he met Misono’s gaze again, “I had to kill our mother.” Mikuni winced at the rounding of Misono’s eyes and his shocked gasp. “It- it was to save you.” Mikuni blurted out before this dream-Misono had a chance to hate him. “Mother had gone insane. She was poisoned by Envy and was going to kill you. It was the only way, Misono.” Mikuni threw his gaze down to the ground as his face burned with shame. “She wasn’t our mother anymore.” He whispered. “And I didn’t want to lose you too. I-” 

Mikuni was startled out of his ramble when Misono appeared at his side and threw his arms around Mikuni’s chest. 

“I’m sorry, Kuni-chan.” He said softly. “I won’t ask what happened to make Mother that way. I don’t think I want to know, but that must’ve been very hard for you. I know you, Kuni-chan.” Misono gave Mikuni one last squeeze before letting go and looking up into the man’s fatigued face. “There must’ve been no other way. And you did it for me.” Misono settled into Mikuni’s side and guided the elder Alicein’s arm across his shoulder. As if by muscle memory, Mikuni gave the boy’s bicep a light squeeze and hugged him close. After a few minutes of the two of them staring off into the distance, Misono broke the silence with a soft “thank you, Mikuni. You’re the best big brother.” 

“I wish the real you understood.” Mikuni answered gravely, eyes still staring ahead. “You saw what happened. You were scared. You didn’t understand.” Mikuni shook his head sadly. “You were only eight. You should never have seen that. I contracted with Jeje over there,” Mikuni gestured to the snake at his feet, “left the manor, and never looked back. You hate me in reality. You hate that we’re brothers. We never talk. Everyone at the Manor pretends I never existed.” Mikuni laughed bitterly. “It’s a great life.”

“Would it cheer you up to know what it's like where I come from?” Misono asked carefully.

“Hmm?” MIkuni pulled his arm back and turned in to face his brother. “Where do you come from? Aren’t you just part of my dream?”

“Well, kind of.” Misono smiled sheepishly. “I do really exist though. I guess I must be dreaming too.”

“Well, then… where do you come from Misono?”

Misono shrugged. “Just another reality, I guess. One that’s different from yours.”

“What is it like?” Mikuni asked, his spirits starting to perk up at the prospect of hearing about a Mikuni Alicein that was much happier than he was. 

“Well,” Misono started with an excited glint to his eyes, “Mom is still alive. Nothing weird ever happened. You’re still at home, which makes me happy, because you’re the best big brother.” Misono grinned as an embarrassed blush sprouted on his cheeks. “You like to pretend that you’re too cool for me now that you’re a teenager.” Misono paused to take in the look on his brother’s face. He was gratified to see a happy warmth growing in Mikuni’s amber eyes. “I know you secretly still love me lots, though!” Misono said with a titter. 

Mikuni was about to respond when Misono’s eyes rounded again and he nearly bounced up in excitement. “You have a boyfriend!” The younger Alicein blurted out. Mikuni blinked and shook his head in surprise. He opened his mouth to voice his astonishment, but Misono didn’t give him any room to speak. “He’s so cool too! He’s awesome! He’s nice to me, Kuni-chan.” Misono stopped to take a breath. “Unlike you.” Misono added jokingly. He sat straight-backed, with delight lighting his face, and watched Mikuni eagerly for a response.

“Whoa. Okay. That’s a bit much to take in.” Mikuni regarded his brother skeptically, stroking his chin in thought as he tried to figure out who he could possibly be in a relationship with. “Well, I’m glad he treats you well and doesn’t just ignore you,” Mikuni said slowly as his mind continued trying to wrap itself around the concept of a Mikuni Alicein that dated. Mikuni's face started to pale and his eyes took on a look of dread as his mind came to a sudden stop. “Don’t tell me.” Mikuni glared at Misono desperately. “Is his name Tsu-”

“Tsurugi! Yeah. He’s so cool, Kuni-chan. I-”

Mikuni threw his hand up to silence Misono as his other hand flew up to land in a smack against his forehead. He sneered down at the ground as he tried to process the information. “Tsurugi? Kamiya Tsurugi?” He asked Misono without looking up. “Black hair, pierced ears, flirts with everything that moves?”

“Yeah! That’s him. That’s your boyfriend.” Misono almost shouted in his excitement. “What’s wrong, Kuni-chan,” He asked innocently, “does he exist in your reality too?”

“Yeah.” Mikuni finally looked up again, his face a vivid scarlet. “Our… relationship… is a bit different here- I mean, when I’m awake.”

“How?” Misono prodded.

“I- I h-hate him?” Mikuni stumbled over the words, trying his best to sound confident.

“Are you sure, Ku-ni-chaaan?” Misono teased as he leaned in and tried to get a close look at Mikuni’s eyes. “You’ve got it pretty bad for him where I come from. And he likes you just as much, I think. You guys are really happy and cute together. You get really flustered around him. A lot.” 

Mikuni could only stare open-mouthed at his little brother, horrified by the mere thought. 

Misono laughed as he stood up and motioned for Mikuni to do the same. “Well, in my world, Mikuni, you love him. And you’re happy.” Misono came up and threw his arms around Mikuni again. “And we’re still brothers.”

Mikuni happily returned the hug, hoisting Misono up into his arms so they could be eye to eye. “Well, that makes me happy, Brat.” He said with a grin.

“Hey, I’m not a brat!” Misono protested with a smile.

“Of course you are.” Mikuni countered. He carefully knelt back down on the ground and hugged his brother close. “Je t’aime, mon frère.” 

“Moi aussi, je t’aime.” Misono said as they pulled apart. “Maybe we’ll dream together again sometime, Kuni-chan. Au revoir!” 

Just as he was returning his brother’s farewell, Mikuni woke. He shot up, startling Jeje and accidentally knocking Abel off of his pack. Looking around, he quickly realized it had indeed been an incredibly vivid dream. He stood up with a weary sigh and stretched as he looked off into the distance. 

  
“Probably the best dream I’ve ever had, though.” He muttered before turning around to gather his things.    



End file.
